A Dark Prince
by Queen Simba94
Summary: After the birth of Queen Alice and King Babar's cubs drama arise in the peaceful Sunrise Lands. Prince Darkon is seen as a danger to the pride and acuses him of the downfall of the kingdom in the future. Always alone Darkon meets a princess from a neighboring pride and soon finds himself crushing the princess. Will this crush turn into true love? What will he choose, evil or love?
1. Preface

**Author's Note: Welcome back to the second book. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last. Without further ado here's A Dark Prince. **

**Disclaimer: nothing Disney belongs to me, only the story and my OCs. **

_Preface_

_~Legend says a young lioness of no titles will fall in love with a young prince and will become queen. She will give birth to a son whose fur is black as night. The dark prince will meet and will fall in love with a famous king's grand-daughter. It's up to the dark prince to save his family from the darkness and evil hunting it. ~ _

**AN/ I know this is short, but I don't think a Preface is so post to be long. So I hope this have you want to read more. Please review and tell me what you think. If you follow this story, I will appreciate if you could leave a feedback, Thank You!**


	2. A Mother's Promise

**Author's Note: I know I updating faster than normal, because I had a lot of chapters I have written, so I hope you enjoy chapter one. See Preface for disclaimer.**

Chapter 1: A Mother's Promise

The sun rose over a vast green land, setting it a beautiful golden glow. In the middle of these beautiful lands stud a breathe taking rock structure that stretches out to the sky. On the tip of the rock sat a grayish brown cub with the same color fur sticking up on her head, like her grand-father at her age. The cub's eyes are a reddish color that runs in her mother's side of the family. The cub's muzzle, throat, belly, paws, inner thighs and under eyeshades are a dusty brown color. Her nose and tail tuff are black. The cub smiled as she ran in a large cave.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" yelled the cub as she jumped over lionesses to get to a higher flat rock

"Mother! Mother!"

A golden orange lioness with reddish eyes yawned and looked down at her excited daughter.

"Yes dear?"

"You promise to show me the kingdom today!" the cub said happiness and excitement booming in her voice

The lioness smiled and stretched and walked out of the cave into the morning sun. The lioness turned and saw her daughter running over with a smile on her face. Then mother and child climbed the sloped to the top and sat side by side.

The lioness looked down at her daughter with proudness in her reddish eyes and began to speak,

"All of what the sun touches is our kingdom"

She stopped and looked out into the land as the sun began to rise higher.

"One day your dad or I will not be here and you will carry on as the next Lion Queen"

The cub smiled and got up and walked around the area where her and her mother sat. Where something caught her attention.

"Mother, are those our lands too?" asked the cub

The lioness got up and walked over to her daughter and looked where her daughter was looking. A beautiful lush green land on the other side of a river.

The lioness shook her head and sat and said "No dear, but your Grand-father told me a story of that land"

The cub looked up at her mother and asked "Can you tell me?"

The lioness chuckled and said "Alright"

Then she looked back out to the other lands and continued,

"Story says that's a kingdom, called Sunrise Lands"

The cub laughed and said "that's a funny name, mama"

The lioness chuckled and said "The land is named that because of a traddion the royals have with their family, every morning"

"But the most amazing thing is that those lands is ruled by white lions"

"Really, wow!"

The lioness chuckled and said "It's just a cub tale, Valerie"

The cub smiled and looked back out into lands to finished watching the sun rise with her mother. Little did mother and daughter know that story is true.

**Author's Note: So that's chapter one! I bet everyone knows who the lioness in this chapter was; it's not that hard really. But please review and tell me what you think. Thank You!**


	3. A Family Outing Ruin

**Author's Note: I know some of you think this is just an OC story. But it's not; this is a Lion King story. The last book had appearances of Lion King Characters such as, Mheetu, Kula, Malka, Chumvi, Tama and Rafiki. There are also mentions of Scar, Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, Simba and Nala. Now this book will have more mentions of Lion King Charters. Also I just want to say Jack and Jake is not mine, if you continue to read, you would see why ad if you haven't read Journey to the heart, then I sudjest you click out of this story and read that one or you're not gonna get the story. Now without further ado, here's chapter two of A Dark Prince.**

Chapter 2: A Family Outing Ruin

In the lands of Sunrise Lands stud a mountain with rocky stairs leading to the very top. On the top laid a family of lions. A white lion lay on his stomach with a bright yellow cub with an off white upper and lower eyeshades, muzzle, throat, belly, inner thighs and paws. The cub's eyes were a bright blue that mirror the ones of the lion. Next to the white lion laid a bright yellow lioness with cream colored upper and lower eyeshades, muzzle, throat, belly, inner thighs and paws. Her eyes were a grayish blue. In-between the lioness' paws sat a black cub with a dark gray muzzle and belly. The black cub's eyes were a grayish blue. On the black cub's head was black fur sticking up.

"What a beautiful morning" said the white lion

The lioness nodded and said "Indeed"

"I never seen anything more beautiful" said the yellow cub

While everyone was enjoying the sunrise but the black cub felt uneasy. Just then the sound of paws coming up the rocky stairs made the lion family turn their heads and make the black cub hide behind the lioness. A bright yellow cub with cream color lower eyeshades, muzzle, belly, paws and his eye were a bright blue. He had a dark brown tuff on his head.

"Alexander, wait up"

The new cub stopped and turned as a yellow lioness and a white lion walked up.

"Babar, Alice sorry we are late. Someone didn't want to get up" said the new lioness

Alice just smiled at her father-law and mother and said "I know what you mean mother. Babar and I had to dragged Darkon out" with a chuckle

But that all end when Victoria started growling.

Alice looked at the elder yellow lioness and asked "mother, what's wrong?"

Victoria growled even louder and turned to the queen and said "you know what's wrong! That black demon is here!"

That made the black cub cringe. Every since the black prince was born his grandma and some other pride lionesses had made life for the prince hell.

"Mother, he's my son and he has the right to be here. More than you actually" Alice growled

Babar stud and nuzzled Alice. Alice looks at her mate as he began to speak.

"I think it's about that time I take Darkon on his lessons"

Alice nodded and nudged the black cub to his father. Babar picked up Darkon by his scruff and head down the rocky stairs.

Alice looked from the rocky stairs and snarled at her mother.

"I don't like being queen with you, but you give me no choice! Now this attitude to Darkon, your future king had being on for far too long! Now this is an order! Treat Darkon like you treat Lynn" Alice growled in Victoria's face

Then she stormed down the rocky stairs.

Victoria sighed and said "Alexander and Lynn go play"

The female yellow cub nodded and said "come on Alexander" and raced down the rocky stairs with the yellow male cub in tow


	4. Always Alone

Chapter 3: Always alone

"Dad?"

Babar stopped walking and looked down at his son.

"Yes son"

Darkon sat and said "why do grandma hates me so much?"

Babar sat and sighed. Babar had gotten bulky and larger over the months. His white mane is even larger and longer, that stops mid way to his stomach.

"Darkon that's a story for when you're older"

Darkon looked up and said "Promise"

Babar nodded and nuzzled him.

"Go Play with our friends" Babar said before walking off

Darkon sat there till his father's figure disappeared.

"Aww the demon is all alone"

Darkon sighed as he turned to see his sister and uncle followed by another cub. This cub was golden brown with a tawny color upper and lower eyeshades, muzzle, throat, belly, inner thighs and paws. The golden cub's eyes were a rich bright blue and her tail tuff was black.

"Oh good the blue eye gang" said Darkon rolling his eyes and walking off only to have Lynn jumped in his way

"You know I still don't see why you're the future king. No one likes you or ever will" Lynn laughed

With made tears form in Darkon's eyes. As the other two cubs watched on with disgust.

"Come on Lynn leave him alone" said the golden cub

Lynn laughed at her brother before pushing him to the ground.

"Come on guys, let's leave the whittle demon to plot" laughed Lynn as she walked away

Alexander shook his head and followed the mean princess. While the golden cub stared at the retreating form of the prince.

"Destiny, come on!" Lynn shouted

The golden cub shook her head and sighed before running after Alexander and Lynn. At the royal cave two young golden lions were talking to Babar.

"So when are you leaving?"

"In two days, father" said Jake his auburn mane has grown out

"JoAnn says she's coming too" said Jack is dark brown mane has grown out too

Babar nodded and said "I hope you find what you're looking for"

The twins nodded and turned too walked away. Babar sat there and sighed.

"Funny isn't it"

Babar looked and smiled there stud a large tawny lion with a light mild brown mane.

Mheetu walked over and sat next to the king and said "I mean you are a grandfather already and your cubs are still cubs"

Babar chuckled and nodded as Mheetu joined in. In the savannah Darkon walked till he reached a medium size cave.

"Hi there"

Darkon looked around and saw no one.

"WH…who…who's there?"

"Up here"

Darkon looked up and on sitting on a tree branch was a golden cheetah cub. His throat and belly was cream color and his eyes were amber. He had golden fur sticking up on his head.

"Who you?" Darkon asked

The cheetah cub laughed as he jumped down and said "there names Duma"

Darkon nodded and said "I'm…

"Prince and future King Darkon" said the cheetah cub with a roll of his eyes

"How did you know?" asked Darkon

"My dad's your pride's Sherman"

"Oh"

Duma giggled and said "where you headed?"

Darkon sat and said "no where"

"Hmm, how about you come with me to see some of my friends" said Duma getting up

Darkon thought for a moment before saying "I guess so"

"Yea! Come on they're just over this log bridge" said Duma walking over

Darkon hesitated but followed the cheetah cub anyway. Where he was going into another kingdom, a new land where he would start off new. _Hopefully_


	5. Coming out of the Shell

Chapter 4: Coming out of the Shell

The two cubs of the Sunrise Lands have been walking for over 20 minutes when Darkon looked at the golden cheetah cub.

"Um…Duma?"

"Yea"

"I was wondering if…um"

Duma looked at the prince and said "If what?"

Darkon sighed and said "if these friends of yours will like me"

Duma laughed and said "Of course they will, who wouldn't?"

Darkon just looked at Duma like he had two heads or something.

Darkon bowed his head and said "I guess you didn't hear my sister"

Duma shook his head and said "no, I haven't. Why? What did she say?"

Darkon sighed as tears form in his grayish blue eyes and said "she told me 'no one likes me or will ever like me' then she pushed me" showing him the little bruise on his arm

Duma frowned at that and said "that's mean and not true"

Darkon looked at his parent's Sherman's son as Duma said "I mean I like you and the princess will love you. The prince dosn't like bullying, so you're all straight"

Darkon was about to say something when he heard someone shout Duma's name.

"Hey Duma, is that you?"

Duma and Darkon looked up and saw a dark brown cub standing on the hill top. The cub's muzzle, belly and paws were a dusty brown color. He had black ear rims and a darker brown tuff on his head. His eyes were a reddish brown.

"Hey Kivu" shouted Duma

The dark brown laughed as he slid down the hill and landed infornt of the young cheetah.

"Where's Val?"

Kivu rolled his eyes and said "with mom, she's showing around the kingdom. You know, future queen stuff"

Duma laughed and said "yea" then he turned to the frighten Darkon and said "c'mon over"

Darkon started to shake and shook his head.

"What's wrong with him?"

Duma sighed and said "he has been bullied"

Kivu's eyes went wide and Duma continued "and what's makes matters worse, it's his own sister that bulling him"

Kivu looked at the sadden black cub sitting under a large tree a couple feet away with his head low and ears pinned against his head. Kivu started growling, but stopped when a new voice reached his and Duma's ears.

"What did I hear about bulling?"

Duma and Kivu looked up on the hill top, the same one Kivu was on and seen a brownish gray cub with brownish fur sticking up on her head.

"Hey Valerie"

Valerie slid down the hill and landed infornt of her brother and best friend.

"Duma, was telling me about that black cub over there" said Kivu pointing a paw at Darkon

When Valerie's reddish eyes landed on Darkon, her heart dropped and she felt like she need to comfort the poor thing. Without even realizing it she was walking over and was by Darkon's side. She nudged him and when he looked at her, she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Valerie. What's your name?"

"D…d…dark…Darkon" the black cub stuttered

Valerie giggled and said "well Darkon, it's nice to meet you"

Then Kivu and Duma walked over and sat.

"Hi, my name is Kivu" said the dark brown cub with a smile

"See, Darkon I told you they will like you"

"Of course, you're too cute not to" said Valerie with a giggle making Darkon blush

Kivu laughed noticing how Darkon's dark cheeks became a bright shade of pink.

**Author's Note: Now my fellow readers, you have meet King Kovu and **_**Queen Kiara's **_**cubs. Now you all should remember Princess Valerie from chapter 1. I tried to not make Prince Darkon seem too much like a coward or whatever, but I thought that is what a young child would go through if he was bullied by his family. Also if you have read this story and has followed it or favored it or both, I would really to the highest appreciate if you would review. So please review, Thank You!**


	6. Friends for Life and Trouble Brewing

Chapter 5: Friends for Life and Trouble Brewing

"So where are you from?" asked Kivu

The black cub had broken out of his shell and is having a good time joking and laughing.

"Well I live in a kingdom across the river" replied Darkon

Valerie's eyes grew wide and said "You're from the Sunrise Lands"

"Yep" said Duma popping the p

"Really, we have been friends since well forever, why is that we are just finding out where you leave?" said Kivu glaring at the cheetah cub

Duma laughed and said "Cause you never asked, meathead"

Valerie rolled her eyes and said "forget that, I have a question"

Darkon smiled and said "ok"

Valerie smiled and said "my mom told me that there are white lions ruling that land, is it true?"

Darkon nodded his head and said "my dad and grandpa are white"

Kivu and and Valerie's eyes went wide.

"You mean you're a prince?" asked Kivu

Darkon nodded

"But you're black? Unless your mother is…" stated Kivu

"My mother is nothing like me" said Darkon with his head low

"I'm the only black one in the pride"

"Well I for one think your unique fur is cute" said winking at the blushing prince

"You know, we are a prince and princess?" said Kivu recovering from laughing

Darkon shook his head and said "but now I do"

The group started too laughed. They laughed and joked for some time till they heard a roar.

"Kivu! Valerie!"

"That's mom" said Kivu getting up

"Yea I know" said Valerie with a sigh then she looked at Darkon

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

Darkon nodded and Valerie smiled and said "Great!"

Then she licked Darkon's cheek before running off giggling with Kivu running after her laughing at Darkon's face. Darkon sat there for a minute with a fool smile on his face.

Duma laughed and said "c'mon Prince Romeo, let's get home before our parents worry about us"

All Darkon did was nod and followed Duma over the bridge with his smile pasted on his muzzle. As the young cubs were heading home they didn't notice a dark figure hiding in the grass. With a growl the figure ran off into the setting sun.

"Where is that boy?" growled Rose

The young lioness had grown, her build turned from a well build to lanky and long.

"I sent that boy out hours ago!"

Just then a dark red teen lion with a dark grey muzzle, belly and paws with a beginning of a black mane came running up.

"Where have you been?" Rose growled

The teen sat his grayish blue eyes wide.

"Well…"

The teen lion looked at the young lioness and said "I went to spy on my sister and brother in-law like you asked mother"

"So, what's going on?" Rose said with a sneer

"They have a son"

"Really, now"

"But it gets better"

Rose looked at her son as he said "He's fur is black like father's"

"Well done, Odysseus"

Rose and the teen looked and saw Nash standing on a dirt mound,

The teen bowed and said "Thank You, father"

Nash nodded and said "The time to strike is almost near, I need you to join my daughter's pride and seek out anything helpful"

Odysseus nodded and said "When should I leave, father?"

"In few months' time, my son. Now rest, you earned it"

Odysseus nodded and walked over to his cave where he sleeps alone. Rose walked up the dirt mound and sat next to her mate.

"So what's the plan my dear?" asked Rose nuzzling into Nash's black mane

"It's quite simple my love, we use my grandson to wipe out those abominations" Nash said with a evil smile

The evil couple laughed evilly at night sky.

**Author's Note: So how did you like chapter 5? Nash and Rose is back and as you see, it's not good. Poor Darkon, just when things get better, his grandpa wants to spoil it. So please review, Thank You! **


	7. A Mother's Worry

Chapter 6: A Mother's Worry

At the Royal Cave in the Alice paced while Babar sat talking to Flash and Vanessa who sat next to the white king.

"I'm sure their alright, my queen" said the orange golden female cheetah

"How do you know that?" Alice growled

Alice over the past months has grown into a beautiful strong young lioness, she's very well build.

"They're most likely in the Pride Lands, my queen" said the golden male cheetah

"Like that's so post to make me feel any better" growled Alice

Babar looked at his mate and said "what do you mean, Love"

Alice stopped pacing and glared at her white fur mate and said "I mean our son is in a kingdom where family killing family for royalty. Where a crazy lioness live and kill poor cubs and now an evil king's adopted son is king!" roared Alice

"Alice, there's nothing to worry about. Zira's dead and Kovu's father in-law is still with them and Kovu is doing a wonderful job as king" said Flash

Alice stopped growling and sighed. Just then Duma and Darkon came running over.

"Mother, Mother" shouted Darkon still with his smile on his muzzle

"Darkon where have been?" asked Alice as she pulled her son close to her

"I was in the Pride Lands with Duma, mother"

Alice sighed and said "And no one threaten you?"

Darkon shook his head and said "no, but I met the princess and prince"

Alice nodded and said "oh really"

Darkon nodded and said "the prince is cool, but the princess…" with a dreamy sigh

Alice and Babar shared a look and looked down at their love sickened son.

"What about this princess, son?" asked Babar

Darkon smiled as he said "she's beautiful, smart, and funny and she gives me a warm cozy feeling"

The dark prince's parents just smiled as Lynn, Alexander, Destiny and Taka walked up.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Lynn who sat by her father's paws

"He's been bitten by the love bug, dear" said Babar giving his daughter's head a nuzzle

Lynn looked at her older brother and laughed. This knocked Darkon out of his dream land and frowned at his sister.

"What's so funny?" growled Darkon

"You! I mean do you really think anybody will love you"

"Lynn!" Alice scolded narrowing her eyes at her daughter

Lynn rolled her eyes and walked up the cave.

"Well I see you tomorrow, Dark" said Duma

Darkon nodded and Duma walked off into the night with his parents.

"Well we should head in, it's late" said Babar

Everyone nodded and retired for the night.


	8. Family Reunion Part 1

Chapter 7: Family Reunion Part 1

The next morning Darkon got up and smiled at the rising sun.

"See you mom, I'm going to play with my friends" shouted Darkon before running off into the savannah

Darkon ran with extra energy across the Sunrise lands and into the Pride Lands where his new friends waited. Not knowing that someone from his pride followed him. At Pride Rock, a home for the King and Queen and their pride were two lionesses talking.

"Sarabi, have you seen the cub?" asked an old tawny lioness with gray around the muzzle and apple green eyes

A old dark beige lioness with dark brown ear rims, gray around her muzzle and orange eyes smiled and said "they should be by their favorite tree"

The old tawny lioness nodded and walked down the rocky stairs with the old dark beige lioness in tow. When they got to the tree they were surprised to see their great-grand cubs playing with a black lion cub. The cubs were playing tag and Valerie was it and she had her eyes on Darkon. Darkon ran looking back not looking where he was going till he ran into a wall of fur.

"Well hello, there" said the old dark beige lioness with a friendly smile

"Oh, hello" Darkon said returning he smile

Then Valerie, Kivu and Duma ran over.

"Dark, are you alright?" asked Valerie

Darkon nodded and Valerie looked up and said "Grammas"

The two old lionesses smiled and said "are you going to the introduce us to your new friends"

"Friends?" asked Kivu with his head tilted

The tawny lioness nodded and said "yes, that dark brown cub, over there" pointing an old colorless paw

The group turned and saw a dark brown cub with a black tuff on his head and apple green eyes that match the old tawny lioness'.

"Taka! What are you doing here?" growled Darkon

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hang with the others, so I want to play with you and your friends" said the older cub

"Oh, well…then okay" then the dark prince turned and said "this is Taka, Taka meet, Duma, Valerie and Kivu"

Taka nodded as everyone else.

"Wait, did you say his name is Taka?" asked the old tawny lioness

Taka and Darkon nodded and the old tawny lioness said "who is your father, child?"

"Um…Mheetu?" replied taka

The tawny lioness' eye grew wide as she said "would you mind taking me to see him?"

Taka shook his head and said "sure I don't mind"

Then he ran over the log bridge with the two old lionesses in tow.


	9. Family Reunion Part 2 and Memories

Chapter 8: Family Reunion Part 2 and Memories

Mheetu and Mya was walking the border when they seen Taka with two old lionesses. Once Taka and the lionesses were over the log bridge they stopped infornt of the father and daughter. The old tawny lioness eyes were wide as she looked at Mheetu.

"My son, is that you?" asked the tawny lioness

Mheetu was shocked and looked at the lionesses closely and smiled.

"Mother! Sarabi!" shouted Mheetu as he hugged the old lionesses

Then Jake and jack, with JoAnn, Kula and Destiny walked over.

"Sarafina? Sarabi?" asked Kula

The old lionesses smiled and hugged the lioness they knew since a cub.

"Grandma, who are they?" asked Destiny looking up at Kula

"Grandma?" said Sarafina

"Yes, my daughter has daughter, Destiny" said Mheetu

Sarafina smiled and looked down and said "Hi, I'm your great-grandma"

Destiny smiled and ran to hug to old lioness. As Destiny was hugging her great grandmother, Sarabi couldn't help but stare at the golden lioness with orange eyes that mirror her own.

"JoAnn, is that you?" said Sarabi taking a step closer

"Um…do I know you? I mean you do look familiar"

Sarabi smiled and said "Dear, I'm your mother"

JoAnn's orange eyes went wide. Just then Jake and Jack's eyes rolled behind their heads as they fell to the ground.

"Jake! Jack!" shouted Mya and JoAnn

Everyone's eyes were wide and full of fear.

"_**Kopa, Tanabi come here" called a tawny lioness with blue eyes**_

"_**Yes mother" said two golden twin cubs**_

_**One had a dark brown tuff and reddish brown eyes, while the other one had an auburn tuff and orange eyes.**_

_**TLKTLK**_

"_**Simba, killed Scar in cold blood" snarled Zira**_

"_**Liar!" yelled Tanabi his orange eyes wide**_

"_**Why you little brat" snarled Zira**_

"_**Run!" Kopa shouted with reddish brown eyes wide with fear**_

_**TLKTLK**_

"_**Hi Vitani" smiled Kopa**_

"_**Hey Prince" smiled Vitani**_

"_**I…un wonder…if you liked me"**_

_**Vitani's eye went wide and said "what do you mean?"**_

"_**Well I like like you and was asking" **_

_**Vitani smiled and licked Kopa's cheek**_

_**TLKTLK**_

"_**You hear that Tanabi, we're gonna be big brothers" shouted Kopa**_

_**TLKTLK**_

"_**This is for you, Scar!" growled Zira**_

_**Then she attacked the princes. Then she swiped at the unconisis princes knocking Kopa his twin off a cliff and into a river.**_

_**TLKTLK**_

Jack and Jake's eyes return to normal as they sat up.

"Jake, are you alright?" asked Mya as she ran over and nuzzled him

Jack shook his head and said "Our names are not Jake and Jack"

Mya stopped and stud next to her father as he asked "Then what are your names?"

Jake and Jack looked at each other and looked back at the group and said "Our names are Kopa and Tanabi"

**Author's Note: So, what do you think is going to happen now? How will Sarabi and Sarafina take the news that their presence jogged their lost grandsons' memories? Please review and give some feedback. Thank You!**


End file.
